Baby Daddy
by BooksFullOfStory
Summary: Being pregnant at an early age is hard. But at least your little cousin stood by you through it all, right?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Except the Plot.**

**Truth And Rumors**

* * *

><p>My big sister has always been my role model since I was little. Well, she's not really my sister, more like my cousin to be exact but she's someone who I really adore. Seeing her cry that hard at the time was hard for me. I was 11 year old when it happened, she was 15.<p>

"Neji-chan! Neji-chan! Look!" she smiled down at me, holding out a cat figure key chain towards me.

"Isn't it cute?" she smiled widely at me.

She always did have a soft spot for animals.

I stares at it for a few seconds before muttering, "Baka."

"H-Huh?"

"I'm a boy. Boys are not interested in 'cute things'." I said, almost business-like.

She blinks at me, never letting go of my hand in hers.

"Aww! Neji-chan is SOO cute!" she yelled out, pinching both of my cheek.

"O-Ow! Let go!" I yelled out.

She slowly lets out, still giggling a little with a blush on her cheeks.

She was much shyer when she was little. I could still remember how she would constantly stutter every time she spoke when she was little. As she grew older, her stutter slowly disappears but now she would only stutter when she's nervous.

"Hina?"

Hearing someone called out for her, she quickly answers a "Yes?" turning her head towards the voice behind her.

"Oh! It's you." She smiled with a blush before completely facing her body towards the guy.

Neji stares up at both of them as they talked, Hinata giggling at something that the guy said.

I did not hate the guy at the time, because he was the only person who was able to make her smile like that. Sure, she smile lots of time before but there's something different about the way she would smile when he was around. I only seen him a few times so I can't really remember how he looks like, but what I do remember is their age different is 5 years.

I don't know why I remember that but not his face. Maybe it's because I'm a Math genius or something. At least that's what I heard from all my family members. Not bragging or anything.

I could still remember how she cried that night, begging on her knees in front of her parent. It was a calm night, a usual night for everyone but not for the Hyuga.

It was hard for me to look at her like that, with tears pouring down her face.

"Please…" she hiccupped with her head bowed down, ashamed of herself.

"I-I'm sorry… Please… F-forgive me…" she whispered to her mother.

Her mother turned towards her husband beside her, hoping that he could say something to their daughter.

He didn't.

He stares down at Hinata silently, ignoring the look his wife was giving him.

She whispers apologists over and over again, but never accepting any response from her parent.

It was hard.

For all of them.

For the Hyuga.

For Hinata.

Neji stares at them from the doorway, not moving an inch.

He wanted to go there and comfort her, to hug her and say everything was going to be okey.

But he didn't.

Not when her parent are there not saying anything, or accepting her apologists.

If her parent did not say anything, what made you think that Neji, an 11 year old has the right to say "It's going to be okey."?

* * *

><p>"Who's the father?" Hiashi asked, his cold eyes gaze down at Hinata who is sitting up on the bed. Her mother sat beside her.<p>

"I… T-there is no father."

"Tell me who the father of that baby right now." He demanded.

She shut her eyes closed, not wanting the tears from spilling from her eyes but it did anyway.

"A p-person, who doesn't want his own child doesn't deserve to have the honor of c-calling him a father." She says, touching her stomach with a hand, sobbing silently.

Hiashi sighed and rubbed in between his eyebrow.

Her mother quickly stood up and followed him out of the room, leaving Neji and Hinata in the room.

"_Hiashi… Don't you think you should—"_

"_No."_

Both of them could hear the conversation that was taking place outside the room.

Neji sat on the floor beside the bed, hugging his knee.

He raised his head and stared at Hinata who had her head bowed down, staring at her stomach.

"Hinata…" he called out, pushing himself from the floor and sat beside her on the bed.

"_I thought he—" _she whispered softly.

"Hina?"

She turned her head towards him, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Do you think i-it's going to be a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Neji stared at her for a few seconds before letting a smile on his lips, almost as if telling her he was going to be there for her.

"I hope it's a boy."

Hinata giggled and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope so too. Thank you." She whispered.

Neji could feel something wet on his neck and he knew, she was crying. She was trying to be strong.

He slowly hugged her back, burying his face on her shoulder.

"Neji? A-are you crying?" she hiccupped a little.

He shook his head against her shoulder.

"N-no."

Hinata couldn't help but let out a smile, patting his head.

"It's okey…" she giggled.

"I said I-I'm not crying." He said against her shoulder.

She giggled again.

"Of course you're not."

She smiled, giggled and laughed. But the cheerfulness was gone.

And _he_ took that from her when he left her to take care of herself and their baby.

I hate him_. I really do._

A few months before the baby was born, Hinata's mother passed away. I notice that she seemed sick before she passed away. Probably from the cold since it was snowing back then. Her mother had this kind of disease that whenever she was exposes to low temperature surroundings, she would get really weak. Her disease plus the pressure of having her child pregnant at such a young age was unbearable. Even for her.

Hiashi left them after that, sending them money twice every month. His whereabouts are unknown to this day.

The baby was born on July. It was raining on that day, summer rain. So unpredictable.

Neji sat beside her, staring at her before turning his gaze towards the baby in her arms. He had to admit, she looks older now. Not like-a- Grandma kind of way. More like she have those eyes of a mother way. The warm and homey feeling when you stare at a mother's eyes long enough. It was pleasant and heartwarming.

"She looks so much like her father…." Hinata whispered, tracing her fingers gently on the baby's eyebrow down to her cheek.

Neji frowned at that, pushing himself closer beside her on the bed.

I hate him. _I really do._

"What are you going to name her?" he asked, hopping to change the subject.

"I… I don't know. I never thought about that." She said before turning her head towards him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know… The only names in my head right now are boy's names."

Hinata giggled before turning her head towards the baby in her arms.

"Hope."

Neji blinks at the name as she turns her head towards the baby.

"Her name is Hope." She says, smiling down at the baby.

Neji couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It was a warm smile, a motherly smile to be exact.

Something he hasn't seen for a while now.

* * *

><p>Neji stood with his hand against a fence that is surrounding the baseball field, staring down at the girl in front of him that had just confessed her feelings and wanted to go on a date.<p>

_Hn. High School._

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." He bowed, hoping to get out of there and just train like he normally does. Seriously, he was just there practicing when she called out to him!

"Just give me one chance! One date! Please?" she asks, almost desperately with both her hand clasp together in front of her chest.

He let out heavy sigh, rubbing in between his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Look. I'm really not interested. If you'll excuse me." He bows again before turning to leave.

She glares at his retreating back, tightening her fist beside her.

"He rejected you, huh?" came a voice from behind the tree.

"Shut up, Ino." She huffs, turning to leave from the scene.

"He rejects everyone, Ten Ten. Don't feel bad." The blond says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ten Ten pouts and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"All I did was a waste. I put make-up on. I let my hair down. But still nothing works!" Ten Ten complains, wanting to just scream at the spot.

"But I have to admit, you do look pretty with your hair down." Ino smiles, combing Ten Ten's hair a little with her fingers.

"Huh! Pretty my butt! It's freakin' hot with a whether like this!" Ten Ten yells, referring to the hot weather. It hasn't rain for a few weeks now.

She quickly tied her hair in a high ponytail before walking away from Ino.

"Oh come on! You look hot!" Ino yells out, trying to catch up to her.

They look at the baseball team practice for a few second.

"Look at those muscles…." Ino sighs dreamily making Ten Ten rolls her eyes.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class." Ten Ten says, pulling on Ino's arm.

Ten Ten gave a last look at the Baseball team, or more precisely, at Neji before turning to leave. Almost hating herself for confessing her feeling towards him a few minutes back.

* * *

><p>"What? No way…" Ten Ten says back, not believing what her friend just said to her.<p>

They are in Math class right now, but the teacher, Gai-Sensei had been called by the principle half an hour ago, he had told them to read page 37-40 but, of course they didn't listen. Once the teacher walks out, the students went wild. The class turns into a Hell Hole.

"It's true! I heard he's in love with his cousin! That's why he never goes out on a date with anyone!" Ino says to her, licking her 3rd lollipop that day. She had grabbed a chair and sat across from Ten Ten, having both her legs in front of her chest.

"And where did you hear this from?"

"A few girls in the bathroom. They say he even lives together with her, in an apartment!"

Ten Ten shook her head at the wild images that pops in her head.

"It's only rumors, right? They're not sure if it's true, right?" she asks, inching her head towards Ino a little.

Ino took her lollipop from her mouth, before looking straight at her.

"It's only rumors. But I also heard she already has a baby."

_Neji's Baby?_

"W-What?"

"Yup. She was pregnant when she was like 15 or something. People say she's a bitch."

"But that made Neji like… 11 years old. How can she get pregnant?"

Ino laughs a little, shaking her head.

"It's not Neji's."

"Ehh? Then whose the—"

"No one knows." Ino says, raising her shoulder a little.

Ten Ten bit her bottom lip, her heart was pounding from knowing all the secrets.

_Neji's Secret._

"So… Neji is 15 right now. Then she must be….. 19, right?"

"Correct." Ino says, plopping the lollipop in her mouth again.

Ten Ten shook her head, "It's only rumors."

Ino smiles at her.

"Rumors huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration of the story:<strong>

**So... This is the new story I told you guys about. **

**Okey. Most of us probably already knew about the recent news about Bieber. Yup. The one where Mariah Yeater claims that her 3-months-old baby is Bieber's. I guess... That's where I got my inspiration from. Reviews if you want. Peace OUT.**

**- BFOS**


	2. Chapter 1 :: INO

**Haven't upload anything lately. Been busy lazing around.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character. Well except for Hope that is. My plot! My story! Character not mine except Hope!**

* * *

><p>8 year old Shikamaru and Ino lay beside each other under the shade of a tree, gazing up at the cloudy sky. It was a calm afternoon, where not many people go to the park. Most of them are at school or working.<p>

Ino stole a glance at Shikamaru who had both his hand behind his head as a pillow.

"Hey Shika…" He only grunts in response, his eyes staring up at the sky.

"What's so great about doing this?" He sighs heavily at hearing this.

"Nothing..." Ino turns her body towards him, her arms under her head. His response is always so short and simple, it kind of annoys her sometimes.

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Because we're always doing what you want. Can't we just do something that I want?" He mutters, closing his eyes slowly.

Ino pouts at him, but it was true. She was always the one who decides what they're going to do or where they're going. So just this once, why not?

Ino sighs softly before lying on her back, both her hands beside her, pulling on the grass below her.

"This is really boring…" She says, turning her head slightly towards him.

"No it's not. You just don't know when to take a break." He said.

She pushes herself up and turns her head towards him, "What does that mean?"

"You need to rest for a moment. You're always looking for something to do and where to go. You're always on the move and never still." He says with his eyes close.

She pouts at him before lying back on the grass.

"Fine." She ended the conversation, closing her eyes shut.

When she opens her eyes, it was almost dark. Probably already past six too. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep there. Knowing she was going to get in trouble for going home late, she quickly turns her head, staring at the boy beside her. She was shocked to see that he was still there with her, still sleeping. She had expected him to leave her there, so when he didn't— It was… nice of him. She blushes lightly and extending her hand towards him, shaking him awake.

He grunted in response, opening his left eyes.

"What?"

"Let's go home."

He grunted again, facing away from her.

She growls and kicks his leg, making him lay on his face.

"Wake up! We're going to get in trouble!"

He mutters a 'Troublesome…' before standing up and walking away, leaving her to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

He was once her best friend since she was born. They were inseparable, going and doing everything together. People didn't understand how both of them, that are so different manage to become best friend. But it didn't matter. They only needed each other and that was all that matter.

"See that guy?" Shikamaru pointed at an old man that was sitting on the bench. Both of them were at the park again. Under the tree they are too familiar with. It was their 'Meeting Place', that was what they called the place.

"Yeah?" Ino said back, sitting with both her legs cross.

"My dad said that he was in World War 2." He lowers his hand and turns his head towards Ino who stares at him with wide eyes.

"Ehh? Really? But he's soo—"

He let out a chuckle, "He doesn't look like much, huh?"

Ino nodded in reply, her eyes fixed on the old man sitting on the bench.

"His wife died."

Hearing this, Ino widen her blue eyes and stares at Shikamaru.

"W-what?"

"In the war."

She turns her head back towards the old man, her eyes watering a little.

"At least that's what I heard from my dad." He said, quickly turning his gaze in front of him.

Ino lowers her head and place her two fingers on her forehead and then on her chest, on her left shoulder and then on her right, forming a cross.

"What are you doing?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at her action.

She didn't answer him, instead she clasps both her hands on her lap and closes her eyes. Praying. For the old man and his wife.

Although Shikamaru didn't have to ask what she was doing because it was too obvious. He couldn't help it, he was not a religious person while Ino is a devoted Christian. But he knew better than to say anything about it, they once had a fight about it. About him not believing in the existence of God and she who did. He could still remember that he argued with her after she prayed before her meal, he had said that there was no prove that God exist. He was not really looking for a fight, he was just stating what he believe but she just snap at him.

They didn't talk for months. But in the end, Ino came to him and apologize. He could still remember what she said when she did.

"_People have believes and what you believe is your right. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry." She bowed her head lowly at him. It was the only time, he saw how she mature she was at such a young age. He had felt guilty about it and had also apologized at her. In the end, they've became best friends again. _It was funny really now that he thinks about it.

After she finished her prayer, she wiped her wet eyes and sat there in silent.

"Hey Shika…" she whispers, staring at the old man.

"Hm?" he muttered, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She bits her lower lip before turning her head towards him.

"We're…" she stopped before continuing. "We'll be best friend forever right? You won't—"

He couldn't help but laughed at how cheesy it sounded, but she was a girl, it couldn't be help.

"Shika!" Ino yelled at him, punching his arms lightly.

He shook his head and laughed mentally and what he was going to say next.

"Of course. It's not like I'm going to die in a war or something."

Ino let out a small smile before turning her head a head, her hands pulling on the grass below her, a habit she had pick on after spending so much time under the tree.

"Promise?"

He smiled at her before nodding.

"Promise."

He didn't die in a war of course. But their promise didn't last long.

Time has a habit of changing things.

And it did.

It all started when Shikamaru introduces Ino with Temari in middle school. She was mature, a little hot-tempered but actually very nice once you get to know her.

"I think… I really like her."

Ino raised her head from her math book, an exam was coming and he was worrying about this?

She tightened her grip on the pen she was holding. He was smart, no surprise there. But couldn't he just help her with this? He knew she was really weak in academic!

"I see…"

He raised his head from his chin, staring at her as she continued answering the question in her book.

"At least listen to me, Ino. Why are you so serious about this?" he motioned towards her book.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the upcoming exam is going to get you into high school and he's—!

"What? What do you want me to say? Go for it? I'm worrying about not getting into high school and your saying I should listen to you talk about a girl you have a crush on?" Ino said with a straight face, but her voice is anything but calm.

He stared at her with wide eyes before sighing.

"That's not what I meant, Ino—" he stopped talking when she lowers her head and wiping the tears that is now falling on her cheek.

"C-can't you just h-help me? I don't w-want to fail t-this…" she hiccupped, tears fell on the pages of her book.

He sighed heavily, hearing her sound so broken was not what he expect from her. He grabbed the book in front of her.

"You've got the formula wrong." He said, pointing at one of the question she had done.

She raised her head and stares at him with teary eyes.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it towards her, one hand under his chin. She always thought that boys who carried handkerchief are… how to put this nicely? Soft.

"Here." He muttered, looking at her.

Ino pursed her lips together before taking it from his hand and wiping her wet cheeks.

"Look here." He grabbed her pen, writing out the formula.

"See?"

She blinked at him before letting out a soft smile. She had ignored when her heart had beat faster than usual when he look up at her.

She nodded and took back her pen from him, finishing the question with the given formula.

"Shika?"

"Hm?" he muttered in disinterest.

"Don't worry. I know that Temari likes you too."

He turned his head towards her, blinking at her.

She smiled softly at him, extending the handkerchief back towards him.

"Just take it. You may need it when you graduate to high school because of my help." He muttered, blushing a little.

She giggled at him before tying it around her right wrist.

"Thank you."

High school.

That's where the major change happens.

Shikamaru got together with Temari right after graduation.

Ino felt like a third wheel whenever the three of them go out together.

You can't be a best friend with someone who already had a girlfriend. Especially if you're a girl.

Now, they rarely talks in high school. Just a few Hellos but other than that, Ino and Shikamaru never really sat down and talk like they use to. They never go to their 'Meeting place' anymore.

She always likes her best friend but she was not brave enough to say anything. She was afraid that if she told him, it might ruin their friendship.

She should have taken that chance. It was better to cry over something because you've tried than to cry because you've never do anything about it.

She was mad at herself for not even trying but she there was nothing else she could do now. She may act like a bitch sometimes, but she would never get in between two people in love. She was just not that type of girl.

"Ten Ten?"

The brown hair girl turned her head towards Ino with a deep blush, embarrass of getting caught.

"What are you looking at?"

She quickly clasped both her hand behind her back and shook her head.

"Nothing. It's not like I'm looking at Neji or anything."

Ino blinked at her as she turns crimson red at saying that.

Ten Ten, who was usually a tomboy, has someone she likes.

Who would have thought that she would act this way?

"Why did you say no to her? Can't you just give her a chance?"

Neji furrows his eyebrow in annoyance, his arms cross in front of his chest.

"Who are you talking about, Ino?"

Ino tightens her fist on her hip, the urge to slap him was becoming unbearable.

"You know well who I'm talking about! Ten Ten!"

He sighs, he is getting tired of so many dramas in his life. He lowers both his arms in front of his chest and walk past Ino. He didn't have time for any of this. He's tired and he just wants to go home and sleep on his nice warm bed.

"Wait a minute!" her catches up to him and stop in front of him.

"Ino." He says in a low tone. "I already said I'm not interested in dating anyone. Why are you girls so—"

"It's because of that bitch of a cousin of yours isn't it?" she snap.

She knew she shouldn't have said what she did but it just came out from her mouth before she could stop herself. She was just so angry at him. Ten Ten really likes him and all she ask for a one date. To get to know her better but this guy—

"I'll shut up if I were you." Neji said in a dangerously low tone. "I've never hit a girl before but you are really pissing me off."

Ino turns her gaze to the wall beside her, biting her lower lip.

"Do you…" she trails off before raising her head towards him. "…love your cousin? Like everyone say you are?"

His glare falters before turning his gaze away from her, "What if I am?"

Ino stares at him with wide eyes, she had expect him to said no to clear up the misunderstanding. _Was he really in love with his own cousin? Or is he just saying that?_

_He's a…_ "…jerk."

He turns his head towards her, "What?"

"You're a jerk!" she approaches him and gave him a slap on the cheek, a really hard slap.

Neji hold on his cheek with his left hand, "What the—"

She knew she shouldn't have done what she did. Or even say what she said. But she was not going to let a guy who is in love with his own cousin broke her best friend's heart. Not when there's something she could do about it. She was not going to let Ten Ten experience what she had in the past. Being heartbroken is not what Ten Ten needs.

Maybe Ino should just live her life and ignore what other do in their life. Mind her own business but she couldn't help herself. She is the girl who's always on the move and never still. At least, that's what she was told in the past. She had decided she was going to pay a visit… to this cousin of his. What's so great about her, anyway?

Ino stood in front of a door with the plate number "114". She sighs softly before raising her hand and knocking twice.

She turns her head to observe the surrounding. The apartment is… well, not the cleanest. By the condition of the apartment, it's been here for a long time. She had to take the stairs to the 8th floor because the elevator is out of service. By the looks of it, it was something that happens often.

She had a glimpse of the people living in the apartment. A few elderly and… 'teenagers'. She had saw two teenagers having a heated make out on the 4th floor which made her turned red crimson. Seriously! Those people needs to get a room! What they're doing in public is SOOOO inappropriate!

But who would have thought? That this is where Neji Hyuga had been living all this time?

She snaps her attention back when the door creaks open.

"Oh? Hello."

She stares at the girl in front of her. Her white colored eyes immediately tell her that she is a Hyuga, Neji's cousin. Well… she's not really a girl anymore. Already having a child of her own and all.

"Hello. I'm…. Neji's friend from school. Ino Yamanaka."

"O-oh!" she smiles at her before opening the door widely for her, bowing at her a little.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Neji's cousin." She added before offering to let her in.

"Neji's going to be home shortly. He's probably practicing for that baseball team of his again." Hinata says, closing the door behind her.

"This is… where he lives?" Ino asks, looking around as she sat on one of the cushion there.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry about this, but I'm kind of preparing for dinner." She says apologetically, pointing at the open kitchen at the left corner of the living room.

"Would you mind playing with Hope for a moment?" she smiles at Ino, gesturing towards the little girl.

Ino stares at the girl in front of her before nodding.

"Sure."

Hinata mutters a thank you before turning to continue her work, cutting some vegetable. Ino could smell the aroma of the stew in the room.

"Hello." Ino waves at the girl, she was coloring on a paper with crayons, completely ignoring Ino.

Ino sighs heavily. _She was usually really good with kids._

"What are you drawing?" Ino asks, inching her head towards the girl to take a look.

No response. The girl only took a different color crayon to draw.

"Can I see what you've draw after you're finish?"

The girl raises her head to look at her. She has Hinata's eyes, Ino noted. A tinged of lavender in that snowy white Hyuga eyes of hers.

She stares at Ino silently before lowering her head back to continue where she left off.

Ino coughs a little. The awkward moment when you're told to take care of a kid who ignores your existence.

"What's your name? I'm Ino." She tries again.

The girl glares up at her, making Ino shiver at the cold gaze before continue drawing with her crayon.

Her hair is short, showing the back of her neck with bangs on both side of her face. Her hair is black with a tinged of indigo at the end of her hair. She had her Hinata's eye color but her gaze is too different from her mother's. Her skin is tanned, just like Hinata's.

"Hey… Can you—"

The girl throws one of the crayons right on her forehead, making Ino flinch.

"Ouch!"

"Hope!" Hinata scolds quickly grabbing her arm, away from Ino.

"Oh my— I'm s-sorry! She's not usually l-like this." Hinata bows lowly, with Hope in her arms.

Ino rubs her forehead before shaking her head.

"It's okey… It's not like she did it on purpose, right?" she smiles at Hope.

The girl glares at her and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hope! Stop it! I-I'm so s-sorry. She—"

"It's okey." Ino assures her.

Hinata smiles in relief, bowing her head in apology again. She had told Hope to behave before standing up to continue her work.

"Hey kid." Ino whispers, being careful to not let Hinata hear.

Hope glares at her silently.

"Don't call me that."

Ino stares at her with wide eyes. She had expected her voice to be low and… well, boyish or something. So to hear her voice soft and feminine like that, was shocking… and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Hope tightens her grip on the crayon she was holding.

"Shut up." She hisses quietly at her.

"Okey Okey!" Ino raises her hand in defeat, smiling widely. Hey at least she got her to talk to her right?

Hope lowers her head and continues coloring… whatever she was coloring.

After finishing, Hope stood up and walks towards Hinata with her 'masterpiece' at hand.

"Mom…" she calls out, grabbing Hinata's pants to get her attention.

"Ah? What is it?" she kneels down in front of Hope.

Hope pushes her drawing towards Hinata.

"I'm done."

Hinata smiles at her, gently taking the paper from her hand. Her smile widen as she looks at her drawing.

"I love it! You did a great job." Hinata says, hugging Hope and rubbing her cheek against Hope's.

"I know it's not that great, Mom. You're over exaggerating things." Hope says calmly, staring at her work.

Hinata giggles but never letting go of Hope. Instead, she only pulls her closer.

"Maybe I am, but I still love it." She giggles out, making Hope blushes slightly.

"Hm." She mutters out, pushing her mom gently before continue to draw another one. Secretly hoping that her mother would like it better than the last one.

Hinata let out a giggle at the sight, folding the paper and carefully stuffing it inside her apron before continue to cook dinner.

Ino stares at both of them in silent.

Hinata… isn't as bad as she thought.

She lowers her gaze to her hands on her lap.

It's stupid for being secretive like this. She had decided! She didn't even care what's going to happen next. She only wants to know the truth. Hinata seems honest and truthful. Wait… Aren't those two the same thing? ANYWAY! This is it! Straight to the point!

"Hinata-san."

"Yes?" Hinata says back, never taking her eyes off of her cooking.

"Can't I ask you something?"

"Oh?" she turns her head towards Ino. "What is it?"

Even Hope raises her head, Ino had finally caught her attention.

"I had been hearing rumors about you at school…"

Hinata blinks at her.

"…I—"

"I'm back."

All three of them snap their attention at the door.

Neji was back.

He was taking his shoes off when his eyes caught the sight of Ino. His eyes widen slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he glares at her.

"W-welcome… back?" Hinata says back, feeling a little awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey reader. BooksFullOfStory here. I... don't really know what to say. Oh yeah! There's a reviewer named: SarcasticScript that asked me a question.**

**Q: The Baby Daddy. Any hints?**

**ANSWER: **_Well... It's a dude. I think you already know who it is after you read how Hope acts. Yeah. That guy. =w=_

**Oh? You still don't know who it is?**

**Hmm... Then you just have to read the next chapter. And the next after that. And the next.**

**ANYWAY! Bye! REVIEWS. Oh! I have a question for the readers!**

**What does flames in fanfic means? I've read some of the A/N in fanfic that wrote: "No flames" Or "Flames are welcome" or something like that. I still haven't figure out what it means. Help me?**


End file.
